Steeple of Overturned Travels
What is the Steeple of Overtuned Travels? The Steeple of Overtuned Travels '''or '''SoOT for short, is an ascension-based steeple in the Arcane Area subrealm. It came third in the third round of the Arcane Area steeple contest and was made by RobotTerrarian, AltRblx and 656339. it can be played as a model here Beginner's Guide Starting the steeple * Floor 1: This floor features a pick a path utilizing morphers. One path focuses on long jumps, another on wraparounds and the last one on uparounds. There is also a black hole in the middle firing bullets at you. One you make it to the top, ride the elevator into the sun. Continuing the steeple * Floor 2: This floor focuses on going to planets and collecting crystals. In the sun you will need to press the exit button to progress. The teleporter button makes a net but is unnecessary. To complete the first planet or the magenta planet you will need to do some basic platforming and head-hitters. Collect the crystal and move to the blue planet. The gimmick for this planet is that it lowers your jump height. The poison also pushes you down. You can either now go to the red planet or the yellow planet, although you will have to go to both anyway. The red planet lowers your movement speed. The yellow planet focuses on climbing up a generator to press a button to travel to the moon. The moon has an algebra puzzle. Press the button labeled 4. Travel back to the sun and climb up the UFO. * Floor 3: Cross the tightrope to do some basic platforming to press a green button and then a brown button. Go back to the UFO and do some wraparounds to go across the planks of wood. Do some more basic platforming and cross a tightrope. The hardest section of this floor is the tricky up around, although there is a net. Do some more platforming and you have reached the sky floor. * Floor 4: This floor is a break floor as it is extremely straight forward. Your jump power is increased to make platforming easier. This is a good time to take a rest. Climb up the tower, jump on a few clouds and you are already on the 5th floor. Finishing the steeple * Floor 5: To start off you will have to do a slightly tricky ladder climb. Then jump to some platforms and walk across a tightrope. Fall down and do another wraparound. Walk across another tightrope and jump across a loose union; this is the trickiest part of the floor. Once you have overcome it, the rest should be a cakewalk. All you need to do now is to climb a ladder, do some headhitters, squeeze inside a tight path and jump across some falling platforms and you will be teleported to the sea floor. * Floor 6: This is it. The final floor. First you will need to do a wraparound to get to a button. Hit it and climb the seaweed to hit a button located on an anchor. Then jump across some platforms to get to the submarine, then jump down to the coral. Do a few jumps then jump onto the slippery icicles. Fall down onto the second rock mound and jump up onto the ledge. After that it's some simple platforming and a wraparound onto a ladder and you're finished! Congrats! Music * Layer 1: * Layer 2: * Layer 3: * Layer 4: * Layer 5: * Layer 6: Trivia * Steeple of Overtuned Travels used to have the same acronym as Steeple of Frantic Terrificness with the acronym SoFT. * SoOT was made a week before the contest ended. * The tower was completely redone in Round 2. * This is AltRblx and 656339’s second steeple in the subrealm. Category:JToH Category:Steeple Category:Hard Category:Arcane Area